


拯救猫咪手册（1-3）

by Luoluoluo



Category: PRS - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2019-11-27 04:46:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18189959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luoluoluo/pseuds/Luoluoluo
Summary: AO3好烦啊怎么那么多东西啊





	1. Chapter 1

一  
师铭泽撑开便利店的门，姚明明双手插在羽绒服的口袋里走出去，师铭泽整理了一下手提袋，又转身回去关门，一来一回落下半步，姚明明便站在台阶下微微抬头看着夜空等他。  
廊坊的夜晚没有星星，师铭泽跟上他，不远处女孩子们尖叫的喊声和摄像机飞速拍摄的快门声交杂着一起，隐隐能听到一些话。  
“姚明明你的手呢！”  
“我服了好真好真，师铭泽好宠好宠。”  
他们没去在乎那些话，师铭泽也抬头看了一眼灰灰的天空，问他：“首尔有星星吗。”  
姚明明迟疑了一会：“我不知道。”  
“我知道，”师铭泽把手提袋换了个手，方便和他靠得近一点，“有的。”  
他不说话了，垂着头，师铭泽察觉到他的情绪有点低落，但不知道原因。  
拐了个弯，身后杂乱的声音消失了，师铭泽搭上他的肩，姚明明顿了顿，抬眼看他，小声说：“这里会有人。”  
“我知道，”师铭泽又这样说，“姚明明，你猜我现在在想什么。”  
他沉默着，按在肩膀上的手隔着厚厚的羽绒服都像是能传来源源不断的热，甚至有点烫。  
师铭泽半垂着头盯着他，师铭泽的眼睛很漂亮，明亮得很，左眼眼底还有一颗痣，隐约在睫毛下，眨一眨，没看过的那些星光好像都出现在他的眼中了。  
他的声音却低下去，冷冰冰的。  
“我在想，你今天很不乖。”  
像一道惊雷炸开在姚明明的脑海里，本能使他不自禁地颤抖，甚至小心翼翼地伸出一只手抓住了师铭泽的衣袖，惊慌地看着师铭泽。  
浅棕色短发的男孩子，柔软的发尾卷在后颈，笑起来灿烂地像太阳一样。  
是他的Dom。  
Dom面无表情，沉声说，你现在可以想安全词了。

二  
姚明明和师铭泽的友谊建立地有些莫名其妙，舍友甚至开玩笑说一见钟情大概也就这样吧。  
师铭泽正好跑到他们宿舍打扑克，姚明明蹲在旁边吃泡面，塞了一嘴东西还要说：“谁和他一见钟情。”  
四个二加一对大王甩出去，师铭泽抖抖手：“我赢了，我和姚明明啊，就挺合得来，像认识很久了。”  
李由想不通这个人手里最后为什么会存了这样的牌，靠了一声干脆说不打了不打了。  
意思是师铭泽可以滚蛋了。  
他可怜巴巴蹲到姚明明旁边，姚明明下意识护了一下自己的泡面碗，师铭泽立刻就笑开了，柔声说，去全时吧，去全时吧，我给你买咖啡喝。  
姚明明没办法，面还没吃完就被他拉走了。  
男孩子在身边，总有热气飘过来，是一团火一样的感觉。  
他忍不住偏头去打量，师铭泽瞬间感受到他的目光，对上他的双眼，嘴唇弯出一道好看的弧度：“姚明明，偷看我干什么。”  
姚明明有点招架不住，师铭泽高高大大的，看上去高冷难以接近，实际上却是个有点皮的小孩。  
比文邺辰难对付多了。  
——他本来是这样以为的。

三  
梦不落雨林给他的打击太大了，少人，vocal队友难以驾驭dance难度，导师的评语，加起来让姚明明整个人都要崩溃。  
他的崩溃无法察觉，李由和其他队友感受到他的低落，演了场戏刺激他，他坐在地板上看着镜子里自己沉默的脸，最后迎合一般地说，其实是有点生气的。  
深夜的训练室他依旧那样坐着，镜子里的自己大半张脸藏在帽子下。  
脑海中的旋律从梦不落雨林的练习曲变到奇奇怪怪的歌曲，甚至还有Mixnine跳过的编曲，染成银发的人穿着西装在面前的镜子里跳舞，一曲完毕消失不见，他看着仅剩的自己说不出话。  
有人闯进来问他为什么不回宿舍。  
穿着白色的训练服，发尖微湿，半遮着他的眉眼。  
“再练一会。”  
师铭泽有点生气：“我特地从宿舍里出来找你，你知道几点了吗？”  
他还说了很多话，越说越气，一贯温柔的声音都大了，姚明明像什么都没听见一样，低头看着地板，想，原来木板是这样的花纹。  
师铭泽终于闭嘴了，怒气冲冲地强行把姚明明拽起来，姚明明深吸一口气，没能说出那句恶言恶语的，关你什么事，又垂下头去。  
他像是一个封闭的小房子，负面的情绪要把自己撑炸了，却依旧牢牢关着窗门，任何人休想闯进来。  
师铭泽松开手，半拉半抱地把他按回地板上，坐在他旁边，轻声说，姚明明，你快乐吗？  
这句话很令人迷茫，姚明明不止一次被这样问过，他总是想，为什么每个人都来问我这句话，我看起来就不快乐吗，我不配快乐吗，你们又是谁我快不快乐和你们又有什么关系。  
师铭泽看他几乎是缩成一小团，肩膀微微颤抖着。  
像只猫咪，等待天使的拯救。  
他终于鼓足勇气，摸上猫咪的后颈，姚明明没能挣脱掉他，师铭泽用另一只手箍住自己的肩膀，嘴唇里呼出的热气吐在他的耳边。  
你不快乐，为什么，你自己知道吗？  
他继续说下去，我挺喜欢你的，有多喜欢，不是什么一见钟情，我喜欢你好几年了。  
突如其来的表白吓得姚明明猛地一颤，想后退又被狠狠拉回来。  
星曜石一样明亮的眼睛却染上了莫名的情绪，姚明明不敢和他对视，只能听他继续说道，我的爱很高尚的姚明明，我只想让你快乐一点，本来我不想说的。  
他卡住姚明明的下巴，强行扳正他的脸，本来我不想这样的。  
他的手滑到姚明明的脖子上，微微用了点力，师铭泽是播音系的，话说起来很有节奏，低沉着又很温柔。  
没进厂的时候，一起聊天的时候，我不小心看到你的微博小号了，真的不是故意的。  
姚明明的眼睛惊恐地瞪大，师铭泽笑了一下，他开始挣扎，小声骂他，不断推搡着师铭泽，师铭泽掐住他脖子的手更重了，姚明明发不出声音了，甚至有点喘不过气来。  
我去查了很多资料，后来还想自己看错了，可能也只是你瞎关注那些账号。  
师铭泽自顾自地说，没有丝毫放手的意思：“我想，你怎么会是Sub呢。”  
“你知道我什么时候确定你是Sub的吗？”  
他身体前倾，几乎把姚明明压在了墙上，因为缺氧姚明明的脸变得通红，一只手无力地想拉开师铭泽，他快哭了，喉咙发出呜咽声。  
“是现在，”师铭泽冷漠地松开手，看着他痛苦地倒在自己身上，不断咳嗽着，师铭泽揽住他摸到腿间，毫不意外地发现姚明明勃起了。  
“疼痛，虐待，是你想要的。”  
“你勃起了。”  
他笑了，站起来，居高临下地看着蜷缩在地板上的猫咪。  
“只要想到你是Sub我就硬得发疼了。”  
“我要开始调教你了，这是你想要的。”

恶魔就不能拯救猫咪了吗？

浴室灯光明亮，姚明明站在淋浴下不知所措地看向抱着胸的师铭泽。  
他问他：“安全词？”  
“快乐。”  
师铭泽嗤笑：“你会很快乐的。”  
“脱光。”  
“跪在我面前。”  
猫咪又瞪大了眼睛，他的脸发红，而本能却因为这样的命令而兴奋。  
完全没经过调教的白皙赤裸的身体，颤抖着跪在师铭泽的面前。  
“这里没有工具，猜猜看，我会怎么对待你？”他轻轻用脚踩了踩姚明明的阴茎，这有点疼，但不会伤害到猫咪，猫咪因此发出几声喘息，阴茎立刻就硬起来了。  
“其实我原来不是一个Dom，我之前还担心对着你会紧张地什么都做不出来，”他抓住姚明明柔软的黑发，靠近自己的胯，“而现在，我只想你用嘴含住我的鸡巴，我要操你的嘴，最后射在你的脸上。”  
“你要把我射出的精液舔干净，如果落下来一滴，我就在走廊里操你，让你的朋友们看看你被我操的情迷意乱的样子，看看你是怎么样被干成只会翘着屁股呻吟着恳求更多的小猫咪。”  
TBC


	2. 猫咪拯救手册（4-5）

四  
暖气很足，姚明明依旧不停地打着抖，他的Dom不允许他用手，细白的一双手只能按在瓷砖上，让他的身体前侵，贴上师铭泽的胯部。  
他不擅长这个，师铭泽却很有耐心，看着猫咪费力的用牙齿扯下他的运动裤，再咬下内裤，粗涨的阴茎跳出来，打到姚明明的脸上，他惊得几乎要蹿起来，眼睛瞪得大大的，鼻尖皱着，师铭泽用手握住自己的阴茎，拍拍他的脸。  
“舔。”  
姚明明被迫靠得更近，他的膝盖跪的生疼，阴茎磨在冰凉的瓷砖上，前端不断溢出来液体。师铭泽的气息环绕在他唇齿间，他探出鲜红的舌尖，在命令下舔上去，他的动作太生涩了，勉强含住整个龟头，舌尖不断戳在小孔上，师铭泽发出一声闷哼，很快有口水混着其他液体从他的嘴角流出来，他呜咽着吐出师铭泽的阴茎，眼角通红，可怜兮兮地昂起头。  
“吞不下去了。”  
他撒娇一样祈求Dom的怜悯，师铭泽却毫不留情捏着他的下巴，食指搅动着他的舌头，模仿着阴茎抽插的动作，让更多口水从他的嘴里流出来。  
这太狼狈了，还没开始就已经像被快玩坏的猫咪玩具，姚明明想挣扎，而被本能驱使着他乖乖舔着师铭泽的手指，任由他把自己的口腔玩得一团糟。  
“我让你说话了吗？”  
师铭泽终于抽出了手指。  
猫咪的舌头落在嘴唇上收不回去，他的嘴被玩弄的已经合不上了，只能勉强吞咽着口水，呜咽着说对不起。  
“没经过我的允许你又开口说话了，你在变相地请求我的惩罚。”  
师铭泽把他从地上拎起来，按在洗手台上，摆出屁股高高翘起的姿势，他发出一声变调的尖叫，挣扎着想去挠师铭泽的手臂，又触电一般地收回来，遮在眼前。  
手掌毫不留情地落在浑圆的屁股上，一声比一声更大，姚明明不敢叫出声，咬住自己的手指，呻吟都吞回去，眼泪却收不住地往下掉，雪白的臀部上落满红色的手印，他哭得时候没有声音，像只呜咽的猫崽，整个身体不断地颤抖着。  
师铭泽心软了，他把姚明明转过来，小心翼翼抱起来坐在洗手台上，姚明明的猫眼里落满泪水，他伸手擦掉姚明明的眼泪，却发现姚明明腿间的阴茎软了下去，大腿内侧沾满射出的精液。  
他摸了摸小猫的头发，语调温柔。  
“你看，我又用错误的方式爱你了，刚刚被你骗的，忘记你是个祈求粗暴虐待的小贱货，被打屁股就会爽的射一腿。”  
“我应该给你戴上贞操带，免得你在人群里对着谁都能发情，在训练室想着就会流满一腿的水，”他抬起姚明明的下巴，擒住猫咪的后颈，毫不留情地掐紧手指，姚明明挣扎着几乎再一次要窒息，阴茎却颤巍巍地站了起来，师铭泽松开手，拨弄了一下他的阴茎，“就像这样。”  
“不会，”他软软的哀求着，尝试着讨好Dom，“我是你的Sub......”  
Dom没有理会他的示好，他把毛巾塞到姚明明的嘴里：“再不经过我的命令说话，塞进去的就是我的内裤了。”  
师铭泽分开他的腿，让他双脚踩在台面上，露出已经一片凌乱的下体：“扩张给我看。”  
他抽泣着分开自己的臀瓣，露出从未被人触碰过的小穴，他分不清是在训练室，听到Dom的告白，还是被粗暴地玩弄阴茎的时候，他就已经湿透了。  
手指探进去，抽插间带出一股股的水，很快第二根手指插进去，抵在敏感点上，姚明明被激得弹动了一下，迫不及待地塞进第三根手指，小幅度操弄起自己。  
师铭泽冷声道：“我叫你扩张，叫你操自己了吗？”  
他茫然的停下动作，抬起头，眼角染着红，嘴唇几乎含不住那块毛巾，溢出的口水顺着脖子往下流，小猫咪还没有把自己准备好，师铭泽却不打算让他好过了，他扯出他的手指，猫咪发出的一串呻吟被毛巾盖住了，师铭泽又把毛巾从他嘴里抽出来，姚明明急喘了几口气，看着师铭泽粗涨的阴茎抵上自己微微张开的小穴。  
“你看到了什么。”  
他低声回答，又带了点哭腔：“你...你的......在我的腿间。”  
师铭泽小幅度用龟头去磨他的穴口，一股股水又涌出来，姚明明呼吸的节奏更乱了，鼻腔的哼声都变得甜腻。  
“你心里不是这么想的，你在想我的鸡巴要操进你的小洞了，越狠越好，你想要这个。”  
“师铭泽的......”他抽泣了一声，“师铭泽的...鸡巴，要操进我的小洞了，”他重复着，“小洞要被操了......”  
“很好，看着我是怎么操你的，我要听你的描述。”  
他架起姚明明细长的腿，挂在臂弯里，阴茎抵在了入口，顿了顿猛地插进去，小穴迎来了猛烈的疼痛。尖叫声被手臂掩住，从未被开发的地方被这样粗长的阴茎擦着敏感点凶狠地一插到底，疼痛交织着快感，他终于被填埋了，阴茎埋进身体里的感觉太刺激，又疼又爽，他情不自禁的绞紧了后穴。  
“放松，”他命令道，“说出你的感觉。”  
“啊......呜，鸡巴太大了，吃不下去，好涨好烫呜呜......”  
“撒谎。”他冷声道，把姚明明按在镜子上，又快又深地干了他几十下，小穴的嫩肉裹紧粗长的阴茎，更深处涌出更多的水，师铭泽却停下了。  
“呜呜呜......”他不断呜咽着，不知道师铭泽到底要自己说什么，只能贴着Dom小幅度地扭动着，小声哀求他，“动一下...动一下。”  
师铭泽叹了一口气，吻了吻他的嘴角，再次动起来，故意顶过他的敏感点摩挲着滑了一下，阴茎进入到从未有过的深处，让姚明明爽得不由哆嗦着抱紧他，后穴绞得紧，裹着师铭泽的阴茎狠狠吸了一口，师铭泽也没忍住喘了几下，直接掐住他的腰顶了起来。  
姚明明很快被操射了，不应期被反复摩擦敏感点带来的痛苦却能极大地满足他，师铭泽干得毫无章法，最后抵在小穴深处射了一波又一波。  
他受不了了，一天的训练和在这样疯狂的操干让他沉溺在一片恍惚的梦境里，他记不住说好的安全词，只能抱住Dom的脖子，呻吟着他的名字。  
“师铭泽......师铭泽.......”

被清理好的姚明明几乎要睡了过去，不让师铭泽给他吹头发，师铭泽只好用干毛巾一点点把他的头发擦干。  
舍友早在他们进浴室的时候，就愤怒并体贴地混进别人的宿舍，师铭泽把他抱到自己的床上，姚明明立刻睡着了。  
他借着窗外昏暗的光，小心地察看着姚明明的膝盖，又去看脖子上留下的淡淡淤痕。  
师铭泽翻身上床，抱紧睡着的猫咪，猫咪立刻贴上来，无意识地蹭蹭他。  
他不是一个好Dom，总是一次又一次的心软。  
他也不知道他的Sub，到底想要什么。

 

五  
文邺辰来找姚明明去全时，他不好意思地挠挠头：“没有明明哥，吃完饭都忘记喝咖啡了。”  
姚明明觉得好笑：“这又不是你的仪式感。”  
“啊，那明明哥要不要陪我去呢。”  
姚明明在地板上伸了个懒腰，露出一截腰，队友不知道昨天晚上发生了什么，但明显发现他的心情好了很多。  
“那走吧。”  
姚明明站起来，文邺辰却敏锐地发现他的腰侧留下了一个牙印。  
他不动声色地陪着姚明明走到便利店，对着货架上的膨化零食问他：“明明哥，要吃这个吗？”  
姚明明昂起头去看，文邺辰侧过身顺着他领口的T恤看进去，隐隐约约看见了更多的吻痕。  
他说不出话，门又被打开了，师铭泽直直朝他们走过来，对他笑了笑，却轻轻拍拍姚明明的肩，故意用嫌弃的语气说：“你又吃什么。”  
文邺辰平静地看着他，姚明明忙着看零食没理会他们，师铭泽感受到他的眼神，笑容更大了，故意带着点挑衅。  
“小辰弟弟想吃什么。”  
姚明明抱着两大包零食一头雾水：“又不是你弟弟。”  
文邺辰想接过来，师铭泽却凭着手长脚长抢先一步拿了过来。  
姚明明推了推文邺辰：“一起走吧。”  
他甚至插不上两个人的对话，文邺辰习惯扮演一个倾听者，师铭泽却总是不断说着话，逼姚明明开口去反驳他。  
他们在训练室门口分开，师铭泽插着口袋似笑非笑地看着他，他比他高了五公分，带了点居高临下的意味。  
“遇到野猫的话，也不是你先来的就会和你走的。”  
他说。  
TBC


	3. 猫咪拯救手册（6-8）

一   
师铭泽撑开便利店的门，姚明明双手插在羽绒服的口袋里走出去，师铭泽整理了一下手提袋，又转身回去关门，一来一回落下半步，姚明明便站在台阶下微微抬头看着夜空等他。  
廊坊的夜晚没有星星，师铭泽跟上他，不远处女孩子们尖叫的喊声和摄像机飞速拍摄的快门声交杂着一起，隐隐能听到一些话。  
“姚明明你的手呢！”  
“我服了好真好真，师铭泽好宠好宠。”  
他们没去在乎那些话，师铭泽也抬头看了一眼灰灰的天空，问他：“首尔有星星吗。”  
姚明明迟疑了一会：“我不知道。”  
“我知道，”师铭泽把手提袋换了个手，方便和他靠得近一点，“有的。”  
他不说话了，垂着头，师铭泽察觉到他的情绪有点低落，但不知道原因。  
拐了个弯，身后杂乱的声音消失了，师铭泽搭上他的肩，姚明明顿了顿，抬眼看他，小声说：“这里会有人。”  
“我知道，”师铭泽又这样说，“姚明明，你猜我现在在想什么。”  
他沉默着，按在肩膀上的手隔着厚厚的羽绒服都像是能传来源源不断的热，甚至有点烫。  
师铭泽半垂着头盯着他，师铭泽的眼睛很漂亮，明亮得很，左眼眼底还有一颗痣，隐约在睫毛下，眨一眨，没看过的那些星光好像都出现在他的眼中了。  
他的声音却低下去，冷冰冰的。  
“我在想，你今天很不乖。”  
像一道惊雷炸开在姚明明的脑海里，本能使他不自禁地颤抖，甚至小心翼翼地伸出一只手抓住了师铭泽的衣袖，惊慌地看着师铭泽。  
浅棕色短发的男孩子，柔软的发尾卷在后颈，笑起来灿烂地像太阳一样。  
是他的Dom。  
Dom面无表情，沉声说，你现在可以想安全词了。

二  
姚明明和师铭泽的友谊建立地有些莫名其妙，舍友甚至开玩笑说一见钟情大概也就这样吧。  
师铭泽正好在他们宿舍打扑克，姚明明蹲到旁边吃泡面，塞了一嘴东西还要说：“谁和他一见钟情。”  
四个二加一对大王甩出去，师铭泽抖抖手：“我赢了，我和姚明明啊，就挺合得来，像认识很久了。”  
李由想不通这个人手里最后为什么会存了这样的牌，靠了一声干脆说不打了不打了。  
意思是师铭泽可以滚蛋了。  
他可怜巴巴蹲到姚明明旁边，姚明明下意识护了一下自己的泡面碗，师铭泽立刻就笑开了，柔声说，去全时吧，去全时吧，我给你买咖啡喝。  
姚明明没办法，面还没吃完就被他拉走了。  
男孩子在身边，总有热气飘过来，是一团火一样的感觉。  
他忍不住偏头去打量，师铭泽瞬间感受到他的目光，对上他的双眼，嘴唇弯出一道好看的弧度：“姚明明，偷看我干什么。”  
姚明明有点招架不住，师铭泽高高大大的，看上去高冷难以接近，实际上却是个有点皮的小孩。  
比文邺辰难对付多了。  
——他本来是这样以为的。

三  
梦不落雨林给他的打击太大了，少人，vocal队友难以驾驭dance难度，导师的评语，加起来让姚明明整个人都要崩溃。  
他的崩溃无法察觉，李由和其他队友感受到他的低落，演了场戏刺激他，他坐在地板上看着镜子里自己沉默的脸，最后迎合一般地说，其实是有点生气的。  
深夜的训练室他依旧那样坐着，镜子里的自己大半张脸藏在帽子下。  
脑海中的旋律从梦不落雨林的练习曲变到奇奇怪怪的歌曲，甚至还有Mixnine跳过的编曲，染成银发的人穿着西装在面前的镜子里跳舞，一曲完毕消失不见，他看着仅剩的自己说不出话。  
有人闯进来问他为什么不回宿舍。  
穿着白色的训练服，发尖微湿，半遮着他的眉眼。  
“再练一会。”  
师铭泽有点生气：“我特地从宿舍里出来找你，你知道几点了吗？”  
他还说了很多话，越说越气，一贯温柔的声音都大了，姚明明像什么都没听见一样，低头看着地板，想，原来木板是这样的花纹。  
师铭泽终于闭嘴了，怒气冲冲地强行把姚明明拽起来，姚明明深吸一口气，没能说出那句恶言恶语的，关你什么事，又垂下头去。  
他像是一个封闭的小房子，负面的情绪要把自己撑炸了，却依旧牢牢关着窗门，任何人休想闯进来。  
师铭泽松开手，半拉半抱地把他按回地板上，坐在他旁边，轻声说，姚明明，你快乐吗？  
这句话很令人迷茫，姚明明不止一次被这样问过，他总是想，为什么每个人都来问我这句话，我看起来就不快乐吗，我不配快乐吗，你们又是谁我快不快乐和你们又有什么关系。  
师铭泽看他几乎是缩成一小团，肩膀微微颤抖着。  
像只猫咪，等待天使的拯救。  
他终于鼓足勇气，摸上猫咪的后颈，姚明明没能挣脱掉他，师铭泽用另一只手箍住自己的肩膀，嘴唇里呼出的热气吐在他的耳边。  
你不快乐，为什么，你自己知道吗？  
他继续说下去，我挺喜欢你的，有多喜欢，不是什么一见钟情，我喜欢你好几年了。  
突如其来的表白吓得姚明明猛地一颤，想后退又被狠狠拉回来。  
星曜石一样明亮的眼睛却染上了莫名的情绪，姚明明不敢和他对视，只能听他继续说道，我的爱很高尚的姚明明，我只想让你快乐一点，本来我不想说的。  
他卡住姚明明的下巴，强行扳正他的脸，本来我不想这样的。  
他的手滑到姚明明的脖子上，微微用了点力，师铭泽是播音系的，话说起来很有节奏，低沉着又很温柔。  
没进厂的时候，一起聊天的时候，我不小心看到你的微博小号了，真的不是故意的。  
姚明明的眼睛惊恐地瞪大，师铭泽笑了一下，他开始挣扎，小声骂他，不断推搡着师铭泽，师铭泽掐住他脖子的手更重了，姚明明发不出声音了，甚至有点喘不过气来。  
我去查了很多资料，后来还想自己看错了，可能也只是你瞎关注那些账号。  
师铭泽自顾自地说，没有丝毫放手的意思：“我想，你怎么会是Sub呢。”  
“你知道我什么时候确定你是Sub的吗？”  
他身体前倾，几乎把姚明明压在了墙上，因为缺氧姚明明的脸变得通红，一只手无力地想拉开师铭泽，他快哭了，喉咙发出呜咽声。  
“是现在，”师铭泽冷漠地松开手，看着他痛苦地倒在自己身上，不断咳嗽着，师铭泽揽住他摸到腿间，毫不意外地发现姚明明勃起了。  
“疼痛，虐待，是你想要的。”  
“你勃起了。”  
他笑了，站起来，居高临下地看着蜷缩在地板上的猫咪。  
“只要想到你是Sub我就硬得发疼了。”  
“我要开始调教你了，这是你想要的。”

恶魔就不能拯救猫咪了吗？

浴室灯光明亮，姚明明站在淋浴下不知所措地看向抱着胸的师铭泽。  
他问他：“安全词？”  
“快乐。”  
师铭泽嗤笑：“你会很快乐的。”  
“脱光。”  
“跪在我面前。”  
猫咪又瞪大了眼睛，他的脸发红，而本能却因为这样的命令而兴奋。  
完全没经过调教的白皙赤裸的身体，颤抖着跪在师铭泽的面前。  
“这里没有工具，猜猜看，我会怎么对待你？”他轻轻用脚踩了踩姚明明的阴茎，这有点疼，但不会伤害到猫咪，猫咪因此发出几声喘息，阴茎立刻就硬起来了。  
“其实我原来不是一个Dom，我之前还担心对着你会紧张地什么都做不出来，”他抓住姚明明柔软的黑发，靠近自己的胯，“而现在，我只想你用嘴含住我的鸡巴，我要操你的嘴，最后射在你的脸上。”  
“你要把我射出的精液舔干净，如果落下来一滴，我就在走廊里操你，让你的朋友们看看你被我操的情迷意乱的样子，看看你是怎么样被干成只会翘着屁股呻吟着恳求更多的小猫咪。”

 

四  
暖气很足，姚明明依旧不停地打着抖，他的Dom不允许他用手，细白的一双手只能按在瓷砖上，让他的身体前侵，贴上师铭泽的胯部。  
他不擅长这个，师铭泽却很有耐心，看着猫咪费力的用牙齿扯下他的运动裤，再咬下内裤，粗涨的阴茎跳出来，打到姚明明的脸上，他惊得几乎要蹿起来，眼睛瞪得大大的，鼻尖皱着，师铭泽用手握住自己的阴茎，拍拍他的脸。  
“舔。”  
姚明明被迫靠得更近，他的膝盖跪的生疼，阴茎磨在冰凉的瓷砖上，前端不断溢出来液体。师铭泽的气息环绕在他唇齿间，他探出鲜红的舌尖，在命令下舔上去，他的动作太生涩了，勉强含住整个龟头，舌尖不断戳在小孔上，师铭泽发出一声闷哼，很快有口水混着其他液体从他的嘴角流出来，他呜咽着吐出师铭泽的阴茎，眼角通红，可怜兮兮地昂起头。  
“吞不下去了。”  
他撒娇一样祈求Dom的怜悯，师铭泽却毫不留情捏着他的下巴，食指搅动着他的舌头，模仿着阴茎抽插的动作，让更多口水从他的嘴里流出来。  
这太狼狈了，还没开始就已经像被快玩坏的猫咪玩具，姚明明想挣扎，而被本能驱使着他乖乖舔着师铭泽的手指，任由他把自己的口腔玩得一团糟。  
“我让你说话了吗？”  
师铭泽终于抽出了手指。  
猫咪的舌头落在嘴唇上收不回去，他的嘴被玩弄的已经合不上了，只能勉强吞咽着口水，呜咽着说对不起。  
“没经过我的允许你又开口说话了，你在变相地请求我的惩罚。”  
师铭泽把他从地上拎起来，按在洗手台上，摆出屁股高高翘起的姿势，他发出一声变调的尖叫，挣扎着想去挠师铭泽的手臂，又触电一般地收回来，遮在眼前。  
手掌毫不留情地落在浑圆的屁股上，一声比一声更大，姚明明不敢叫出声，咬住自己的手指，呻吟都吞回去，眼泪却收不住地往下掉，雪白的臀部上落满红色的手印，他哭得时候没有声音，像只呜咽的猫崽，整个身体不断地颤抖着。  
师铭泽心软了，他把姚明明转过来，小心翼翼抱起来坐在洗手台上，姚明明的猫眼里落满泪水，他伸手擦掉姚明明的眼泪，却发现姚明明腿间的阴茎软了下去，大腿内侧沾满射出的精液。  
他摸了摸小猫的头发，语调温柔。  
“你看，我又用错误的方式爱你了，刚刚被你骗的，忘记你是个祈求粗暴虐待的小贱货，被打屁股就会爽的射一腿。”  
“我应该给你戴上贞操带，免得你在人群里对着谁都能发情，在训练室想着就会流满一腿的水，”他抬起姚明明的下巴，擒住猫咪的后颈，毫不留情地掐紧手指，姚明明挣扎着几乎再一次要窒息，阴茎却颤巍巍地站了起来，师铭泽松开手，拨弄了一下他的阴茎，“就像这样。”  
“不会，”他软软的哀求着，尝试着讨好Dom，“我是你的Sub......”  
Dom没有理会他的示好，他把毛巾塞到姚明明的嘴里：“再不经过我的命令说话，塞进去的就是我的内裤了。”  
师铭泽分开他的腿，让他双脚踩在台面上，露出已经一片凌乱的下体：“扩张给我看。”  
他抽泣着分开自己的臀瓣，露出从未被人触碰过的小穴，他分不清是在训练室，听到Dom的告白，还是被粗暴地玩弄阴茎的时候，他就已经湿透了。  
手指探进去，抽插间带出一股股的水，很快第二根手指插进去，抵在敏感点上，姚明明被激得弹动了一下，迫不及待地塞进第三根手指，小幅度操弄起自己。  
师铭泽冷声道：“我叫你扩张，叫你操自己了吗？”  
他茫然的停下动作，抬起头，眼角染着红，嘴唇几乎含不住那块毛巾，溢出的口水顺着脖子往下流，小猫咪还没有把自己准备好，师铭泽却不打算让他好过了，他扯出他的手指，猫咪发出的一串呻吟被毛巾盖住了，师铭泽又把毛巾从他嘴里抽出来，姚明明急喘了几口气，看着师铭泽粗涨的阴茎抵上自己微微张开的小穴。  
“你看到了什么。”  
他低声回答，又带了点哭腔：“你...你的......在我的腿间。”  
师铭泽小幅度用龟头去磨他的穴口，一股股水又涌出来，姚明明呼吸的节奏更乱了，鼻腔的哼声都变得甜腻。  
“你心里不是这么想的，你在想我的鸡巴要操进你的小洞了，越狠越好，你想要这个。”  
“师铭泽的......”他抽泣了一声，“师铭泽的...鸡巴，要操进我的小洞了，”他重复着，“小洞要被操了......”  
“很好，看着我是怎么操你的，我要听你的描述。”  
他架起姚明明细长的腿，挂在臂弯里，阴茎抵在了入口，顿了顿猛地插进去，小穴迎来了猛烈的疼痛。尖叫声被手臂掩住，从未被开发的地方被这样粗长的阴茎擦着敏感点凶狠地一插到底，疼痛交织着快感，他终于被填埋了，阴茎埋进身体里的感觉太刺激，又疼又爽，他情不自禁的绞紧了后穴。  
“放松，”他命令道，“说出你的感觉。”  
“啊......呜，鸡巴太大了，吃不下去，好涨好烫呜呜......”  
“撒谎。”他冷声道，把姚明明按在镜子上，又快又深地干了他几十下，小穴的嫩肉裹紧粗长的阴茎，更深处涌出更多的水，师铭泽却停下了。  
“呜呜呜......”他不断呜咽着，不知道师铭泽到底要自己说什么，只能贴着Dom小幅度地扭动着，小声哀求他，“动一下...动一下。”  
师铭泽叹了一口气，吻了吻他的嘴角，再次动起来，故意顶过他的敏感点摩挲着滑了一下，阴茎进入到从未有过的深处，让姚明明爽得不由哆嗦着抱紧他，后穴绞得紧，裹着师铭泽的阴茎狠狠吸了一口，师铭泽也没忍住喘了几下，直接掐住他的腰顶了起来。  
姚明明很快被操射了，不应期被反复摩擦敏感点带来的痛苦却能极大地满足他，师铭泽干得毫无章法，最后抵在小穴深处射了一波又一波。  
他受不了了，一天的训练和在这样疯狂的操干让他沉溺在一片恍惚的梦境里，他记不住说好的安全词，只能抱住Dom的脖子，呻吟着他的名字。  
“师铭泽......师铭泽.......”

被清理好的姚明明几乎要睡了过去，不让师铭泽给他吹头发，师铭泽只好用干毛巾一点点把他的头发擦干。  
舍友早在他们进浴室的时候，就愤怒并体贴地混进别人的宿舍，师铭泽把他抱到自己的床上，姚明明立刻睡着了。  
他借着窗外昏暗的光，小心地察看着姚明明的膝盖，又去看脖子上留下的淡淡淤痕。  
师铭泽翻身上床，抱紧睡着的猫咪，猫咪立刻贴上来，无意识地蹭蹭他。  
他不是一个好Dom，总是一次又一次的心软。  
他也不知道他的Sub，到底想要什么。

 

五  
文邺辰来找姚明明去全时，他不好意思地挠挠头：“没有明明哥，吃完饭都忘记喝咖啡了。”  
姚明明觉得好笑：“这又不是你的仪式感。”  
“啊，那明明哥要不要陪我去呢。”  
姚明明在地板上伸了个懒腰，露出一截腰，队友不知道昨天晚上发生了什么，但明显发现他的心情好了很多。  
“那走吧。”  
姚明明站起来，文邺辰却敏锐地发现他的腰侧留下了一个牙印。  
他不动声色地陪着姚明明走到便利店，对着货架上的膨化零食问他：“明明哥，要吃这个吗？”  
姚明明昂起头去看，文邺辰侧过身顺着他领口的T恤看进去，隐隐约约看见了更多的吻痕。  
他说不出话，门又被打开了，师铭泽直直朝他们走过来，对他笑了笑，却轻轻拍拍姚明明的肩，故意用嫌弃的语气说：“你又吃什么。”  
文邺辰平静地看着他，姚明明忙着看零食没理会他们，师铭泽感受到他的眼神，笑容更大了，故意带着点挑衅。  
“小辰弟弟想吃什么。”  
姚明明抱着两大包零食一头雾水：“又不是你弟弟。”  
文邺辰想接过来，师铭泽却凭着手长脚长抢先一步拿了过来。  
姚明明推了推文邺辰：“一起走吧。”  
他甚至插不上两个人的对话，文邺辰习惯扮演一个倾听者，师铭泽却总是不断说着话，逼姚明明开口去反驳他。  
他们在训练室门口分开，师铭泽插着口袋似笑非笑地看着他，他比他高了五公分，带了点居高临下的意味。  
“遇到野猫的话，也不是你先来的就会和你走的。”  
他说。

六  
文邺辰玩真心话大冒险输了一场接一场，连小学暗恋的女生名字都爆了出来，大家看向他的眼神都带着怜悯。  
说好的最后一场，文邺辰又输了，整个宿舍哄堂大笑，文邺辰自暴自弃：“随便你们吧，裸奔都行。”  
“那问个刺激的。”连淮伟挤眉弄眼，“小辰根本不在怕的。”  
“你喜欢师铭泽吗？”  
沉默了两秒，车慧轩说：“我们大厂明星队真的要散了吧。”  
连淮伟推他的肩膀：“快说。”  
文邺辰一脸莫名其妙：“这怎么说？师铭泽，我......”  
和他根本不熟啊。  
而连淮伟嘴角的笑带着一抹深意，好像早就洞悉了文邺辰的很多心事。  
文邺辰挑挑眉：“我挺喜欢师铭泽的。”  
话音刚落门就被推开了，姚明明抱着一件羽绒服站在门口，看到满屋子笑得东倒西歪的人有点懵。  
“明明哥是来还我衣服的。”文邺辰从床上跳起来，胡乱地解释了一句，拉着姚明明的胳膊就出去了，准备还的衣服甚至都没有放下。  
姚明明被他拉到走廊里，文邺辰非要和他去全时，两个人只拿了一件羽绒服，姚明明试探地问：“要么去我的宿舍拿一罐咖啡给你吧，是真的很想喝咖啡吗？”  
文邺辰呼出一口气，在电梯口无意识不停地按着开关键，电梯很快下来了，文邺辰比姚明明只高了一点点，恰好让他对上镜面里姚明明的眼睛，那双眼睛疑惑地瞪大。  
无辜又天真。  
好像看不懂文邺辰眼底的所有情绪。  
“明明哥，你听到了吗？”  
“听到什么？你喜欢师铭泽？”  
他笑起来，眼睛眯在一起，好像觉得文邺辰的话好玩的不行：“我还不知道你那么喜欢师铭泽呢，那为什么不来我们宿舍玩。”  
“他为什么在你们宿舍。”文邺辰答非所问。  
电梯很快停下了，文邺辰笑着和他闹，不让他出去，固执地问：“他怎么在你们宿舍。”  
姚明明解释不出，本来还算正常的玩笑话，在密闭的空间里，被文邺辰不断重复着，慢慢变了味，身上早已消散的吻痕印迹突然一瞬间烫了起来。  
他伸出一只手，去摸姚明明的头发，暗红色的额发落了一丝暗金色，被文邺辰捏在手指间。  
文邺辰问：“明明哥，你听到了吗？”  
姚明明又瞪大了那双猫咪眼睛。  
像迷茫单纯，不谙世事的小猫，可身上却曾布满别人留下的淫靡痕迹。  
真的是这样无辜的你吗？  
“听到什么？”姚明明问。  
——听到我喜欢你的声音。  
他没来得及说出那句话。  
电梯门打开，师铭泽插着口袋，佯装诧异地问：“你们在这里干什么。”

七  
文邺辰喜欢师铭泽这件事很快就流传在大厂，被问及时两个当事人笑得意味深长，半个当事人姚明明笑得尴尬。  
位置测评他们分的很远，只有回到宿舍的时候才能有时间说话。  
姚明明对李由抱怨，说胡文煊烦人。  
“一直问我，文邺辰和师铭泽什么关系。”  
说的时候不断皱着鼻子，最后笑了一下，给了结论。  
“胡文煊真的很烦人。”  
师铭泽在旁边背歌词，听到这里抬起头对姚明明扯了扯嘴角。  
他有一双漂亮的桃花眼，看人不带笑意的时候却显得意外的高冷。  
第一次公演前他们做了一次，之后师铭泽只会压着他在浴室互相用手释放彼此，在姚明明身上留下又深又重的痕迹。  
但是好像忘记了他们之间的关系，好像他的Dom只是一个霸道却体贴粘人的男朋友。  
姚明明躲开他的目光，也不敢再说胡文煊。  
李由察觉到气氛的怪异，不知道哪里怪异，只能体贴地说去别人宿舍睡，师铭泽说不用，我和明明去便利店。  
师铭泽手里拎着购物袋，抬头看廊坊的天空，耳边是快门疯狂按动的声音。  
姚明明说不知道首尔的夜晚有没有星星，他按着姚明明的肩膀，姚明明小心翼翼地伸出一只手抓住了他的衣袖，瞪大了黑白分明的眼睛。  
他说，你今天很不乖。  
现在可以想安全词了。  
姚明明被扯到摄影棚旁没有监控的死角，师铭泽把他抵在墙上，柔弱的嘴唇擦过粗糙的墙壁，疼的姚明明低呼出声。  
师铭泽咬着他的后颈，含糊不清地发着狠问，我让你说话了吗？  
“安全词。”  
他的手探进姚明明的羽绒服里，撩起训练服，冷风随着他的手指一起触碰姚明明的乳尖。  
姚明明颤抖着，结结巴巴地说出舞台的名字：“Turn up。”  
师铭泽停住了，指甲在他的乳尖上轻轻滑动，吻落在侧颈，另一只手握住他的脖子，像是抚摸又像是禁锢：“姚明明，你在挑衅我。”  
“裤子脱下来。”他命令道。  
姚明明在寒风中颤颤巍巍脱下运动裤，细长的腿打着抖，很快被师铭泽的长羽绒服裹住，滚烫的身体贴着他。  
他可怜的样子太过无辜，彷佛不知道到底哪里犯了错，不知道为什么要被这样对待。  
可明明他什么都知道。  
他在恳求惩罚。  
师铭泽用手指扩张了一会很快操了进去，没有允许姚明明不敢出声，他咬着手腕，被师铭泽顶的不断蹭到墙上，翘起的阴茎握住师铭泽手里，小穴里涌出水来，抽插的水声和肉体拍打声混在一起，在寂静的夜晚分外响亮。  
“会有人......”姚明明终于忍不住小声求饶，带着浓浓的哭腔，“回去好不好......”  
师铭泽狠狠地顶了一下，停下来，把他的手从嘴边拿下来，用领带捆在小腹前，正好磨到他的阴茎，师铭泽操弄着他的后穴，带着捆起来的手蹭着翘着的阴茎，快感密集地涌上他的大脑，姚明明渐渐被操昏了头，断断续续地喊他的名字。  
师铭泽掐住他的脖子微微用力，龟头抵着那处敏感点用力摩擦，窒息的快感让姚明明爽的快要喷出来，他尖叫一声，师铭泽握得很狠，在他耳边低声命令道。  
“不许叫出来。”  
“再叫一声我就把你抱起来，一路操着走回去。”  
姚明明咬着嘴唇，抽泣着，很快在这样的折磨下无声地高潮了，师铭泽扭过他的脸吻他的嘴唇，下唇被牙齿咬出一道血痕，师铭泽舔过那里，又狠狠咬了一口，还没释放的阴茎在紧缩的小穴里抽插着，带出一股股水。  
师铭泽射了一次就帮他穿好裤子，他有点晕，靠在师铭泽的怀里被拦住半抱着走回宿舍，到电梯里的时候才想起来手还被捆着。  
猫咪眼睛红得要命，他身上还散发着师铭泽留下的淫靡气味，姚明明委屈地不行，靠在他的肩膀上把手举起来对他的Dom小声撒娇。  
“手......好疼。”  
解下来领带，捆出来两道青紫的淤痕，师铭泽很快从他的角色中被迫抽离，不断揉着姚明明的手腕，在电梯门开之前，低头亲亲吻了吻那处淤痕。  
李由不在宿舍，他把姚明明拉进浴室，他们在寒风里做了一个多小时，师铭泽终于用热水把他冲洗成暖暖的小猫咪。  
小猫咪乖乖让他吹头发，暗红色的短发很快被吹的蓬了起来。  
姚明明和师铭泽在镜子里对视，他的嘴唇上留下了一道口子，是最开始蹭到墙上弄破的，他伸出鲜红的舌尖，舔过那道伤口，有点痒。  
他问。  
“师铭泽，我们现在是什么关系啊。”

八  
姚明明练习的时候不怎么想搭理胡文煊，胡文煊问他你怎么那么凶，李振宁说明明只对你凶。  
“为什么对我凶啊，C都让给你了嘛。”  
“是我自己争取的。”他反驳道。  
“好嘛，那你为什么对我那么凶啊。”  
姚明明被他问得很烦，管栎也头疼：“文煊你觉得是不是你太吵了呢？”  
“我吵吗？我哪里吵了，姚明明，我哪里吵了？”  
李振宁按住姚明明要打人的手，用苏宇航的语气怼他：“你个人管好你个人。”  
然而被胡文煊闹了一通，整个小组气氛都活跃了起来，姚明明为了让他闭嘴不得不说出一串一串的话。  
结束的时候李振宁笑话姚明明：“为了欺负文煊，明明都变得活泼了。”  
“我没欺负他。”姚明明反驳，“你别乱说。”  
师铭泽结束的早一点，在门口等他，看着姚明明快乐的样子也情不自禁扯了扯嘴角。  
文邺辰恰巧路过，听到里面李振宁的话，停下来对师铭泽笑。  
“想清楚了吗，是因为想拥有而不得不去支配。”  
“还是根本就是因为想要支配而找借口去拥有他呢？”  
师铭泽不说话，对视着文邺辰的眼睛。  
文邺辰的眼底恰巧也有一颗痣。  
他又问：“明明哥的嘴唇怎么破了。”  
师铭泽说，蹭到墙上了。


End file.
